Forgotten Memories
by Rossella01
Summary: After the Wnx earned their Harmonix, they're getting so busy. They even didn't have time to go for a vacation, or others like in the first year. And they even almost forgot about their sweetest moment ever. But some friends was still remember...
1. Chapter 1 : An Almost Broken Friendship

**Forgotten Memories**

Chapter 1 : Almost Broken Friendship

"Girls, we need you." Was what the Winx's heard in their each day. As the time running, there are so many evils out there. That's what makes them so busy, even forgot about their life. But it's only 2/6 of them who still remember everything..

"Girls, go to the Cloud Tower. Ms. Griffin need you all to protect Cloud Tower's library from the Trix who will steal the book of the Magix Realm!" Said Mrs. Faragonda seriously.

The Winx nodded, "No problem Mrs."

With their powers, they're now in Cloud Tower in their Harmonix form.

"The Trix. Huh, bad to see you." Layla glared.

"Oh hello fairies!" Icy attacked them. But it didn't works. They can avoid it

"Leave them all to me!" Stormy gave the Winx a sarcastic look and gave them a twister wind. The girls falling down.

"Hahaha see? You're all to week for us!" Darcy laughed.

A fire burning in Bloom's blue eyes. The Trix seems worried.

"The power of Dragon Flame!" Bloom screamed.

"Again you! Huh, maybe next time, fairies!" They're all disappeared.

"Thank you girls! Now I'll send you back to Alfea." Ms. Griffin smiled as a portal appears in front of them.

The Winx entered it. So they're now in Alfea.

"Congratulation girls. Now you can return to your disturbed activities." Mrs. F congratulate her student. The girls just nodded and back to their dorm.

*Bloom's phone ringing*

Bloom : "Yes?"

Andy : "Bloom, we wait you and your band here. You better hurry!"

Bloom : "Ah okay. Bye!"

"Girls, we have a concert now. Come on!" Bloom yelled.

Musa who was drinking her milk was choked and almost spout her milk, "What?! So fast?!"

"Oh god." Tecna cover her face with her hand.

"Yes. Now use magic!" Bloom snapped her finger and then they're suddenly appeared in the Frutti Music Bar.

They're quickly wear their appropriate clothes. And quickly get into the stage.

Stella starts yelled, "Hello Gardenia! We'll have some fun here. We'll sing a song that entitled 'Prova a Prenderci'."

"S. O. S. Qui c'e' un bisogno di un break e allora..."

"Finally." Laylasighed.

*Flora's phone vibrating* "Yes Mrs? Oh sure. Yes, we'll do that when we're in Alfea. Thank you Mrs."

"What happened?" Said Musa curiously.

"Ah..just Professor Palladium gave us 500 numbers of exercises as our practice for the science exam. He place the exercises in our dorm." Flora replied simply and calmly.

"What?! 500 numbers?!" The girls surprised.

"Yep."

"What is happening now is a bad dream!" Stella yelled.

"Nightmare, Stella." Tecna corrected Stella's saying. Stella just laugh a bit.

"Then we have to go home. Finger snaps!" Bloom smiled.

Ms. Griselda who stand in front of the school's door smirked. "Where did you come from? You're disobey the rules! You think what time is it now?" Ms. Griselda advised them fiercely.

Layla shook her head, "Uh-oh."

Ms. Griselda shook her head, "Once more you do the same, you can't join the class in the next day. Now get in, you have so many homework to do!"

The Winx walking to their dorm with their heads bowed sluggish. Their eyes widened when they saw a stack of hundreds, or even thousands, of papers in their dorm.

Stella screamed, "Oh my! Accident!"

"You can't run from the truth. Here's our life!" Flora shook her head. "But we didn't know anymore when we must give it back to Professor. Maybe it still a long time..."

"Hope that was true." Said Musa as she sit in the sofa.

"Flo can you help us pleeeease?" Bloom appealed to Flora.

The rest of the girls nodded agreed.

"Hmm...okay. If Professor said that it's a group work. If not, I'm sorry." Flora gave a big smile so the girls can see her teeth.

"Ooh thank you Flora!" The girls hugged her. She just smiled.

Tomorrow morning.

"Class, we'll facing end semester exam next month. Means just a few weeks later and you must study more harder. And specially for my subject, science. I've gave you an exercises with 500 numbers. It's a grating for the exam." Professor Palladium explained.

Flora raise her hand, "When we must give it back to you, Professor? And is that exercise individual work or groups?"

"One week before the exam. On 23rd. It's individual, but you can see your book or ask your friends if you can't answer the questions." Said him.

Marzia also raise her hand, "I'm sorry Professor, I haven't saw the exercise yet. Is that multiple choices or other?"

"All ESSAY."

The class being noisy because of Professor's saying.

Stella's mouth opened so lage because of very shocked. But Aisha who sat beside her closes Stella's mouth with her hand.

'Essay..?' That's what the students thinks in their mind that moment.

"Now we're back to physics, if the temperature in..."

Afternoon in the dorm. Everybody was so busy in answering the exercise. Also with The Winx.

"Se, tu lo vorrai. Che la farai. Tirerai fuori da dentro te. La forza che hai nel cuore e innonderai, la more l'universo anche tu..." Flora's singing a song very slowly as she writing her answers in her book. But her concentration was dispersed because of Bloom's chatter.

"What song are you singing Flora? Sounds nice." Said Bloom innocently.

Musa chimed, "Yes Flo, what's that? Sounds familiar."

"Oh my, girls! H..how dare y..you?" Flora's so surprised till she stops her job and raise her eyebrows at Bloom and Musa weirdly.

"But we didn't know that! Is that very important?" Bloom gave Flora a puzzled look.

"Bloom my DEAR," Stella discard her gaze from Bloom when she said 'dear'. "It's our first friendship song! I'm shocked that I heard that song is forgotten!" Stella shook her head.

Bloom feels really guilty, "Really? I'm so sorry..."

"Me too. Sorry Flo, Stell, and The Winx." Musa sighed.

Tecna and Layla just shook their heads signs of they're disappointed.

"It's ok. We're still friend yes?" Flora smiles knowingly and hugged her friends. Like the first time they met

"Yes! Why not?" Said the girls.

"Now I'll back to my job, bye! For a moment. Flora winked and followed by Stella and then all the girls. They're studying in the living room.

2 Hours later.

"Mmph here we are! 400 number later till we done." Flora smiled satisfied.

No answer.

"Girls?" Flora saw her friends are laying in the carpet because of too sleepy. Flora just giglgled. "Hahaha okay then. I won't sleep in my room alone. So I think I'll sleep here, but I'll bring my pillow and change my clothes first."


	2. Chapter 2 : Professor WizGiz's Gifts

**Forgotten Memories**

Chapter 2 : Professor Wizgiz's Gifts

"Morning girls! Ready to study?" Flora smiled

"No." Said the rest of the girls altogether.

Flora just sighed.

This morning was Professor WizGiz's subject. They'll learn about how to looks invisible.

Professor WizGiz stands in the teacer's table in front of student's tables, "Okay, this lesson was useful, especially in a bad situation. Just hide for a while so if you're facing an enemy they can't see where you are. Then, say "Invisibility". Now do and practice it together!"

"Invisibility!" Said the students altogeher. Professor WizGiz can't see them, it means the spell's working.

"Good! See the result yourself in the mirror." Said Proessor Wizgiz as he turned the blackboard into a mirror. "See? Now, to make yourself visible back, say "Visibility", now!"

"Visibility!" Said the students. Thyey're changed to visible back. But one student seems still invisible.

"Professor! I can't back to normal!" Said a voice.

"Okay, Amaryl. You might be not concentration when you said the spell. There's only one thing to back to visible." Professor WizGiz grop his pocket, and remove a cockroach.

"Aaah! Keep it away from me!" Amaryl screamed. She changed to visible back.

"If you can't back to visible, fears is the way." He insert the cockroach back to his pocket. "Oh yes, how can I forgot it. I have a special gifts for you." He snaps his fingers, and a little light appears and then suddenly disappears.

"What's the gift, Professor?" Layla asked curiously.

"You can find it out by checking in your own room. If you have some questions to ask you didn't need to ask me, just see the letters that wrote in the gifts." Professor WizGiz giggled.

The students was very confused. What gifts did Professor gave?

"It's enough for invisible lesson. Now we'll learn about how to turn yourself into an animals you like. It's easy! Just hold yourself very strong, and think of what animal will you transform into. What are you waiting for? Try it!" He smiled

The students nodded. And starts transforming into a different animals.

"How to transform normal back Professor?" Said Flora who was transformed into a rabbit.

"Simple. Think about being normal." He winked.

The students transfprmed normal back.

"You're all smart! Now I think our meets for today was enough. See you soon at my subject! And don't forget to open your gift!" Professor WizGiz waves his hand and jumped from the table to the floor and then left the class.

"You think what dud Professor gave to us?" Sad Bloom after the class ended.

"Our favorite, maybe? He might be knew what we like." Stella plays her hair with her fingers.

"Come on! I can't wait to see what gift did he gave!" Layla run upstairs and followed by the rest of the girls.

The Winx quickly get into their room and gather in the dorm's living room as they bring their own gift.

"Ready...?" Musa smirked, "Go!"

They starts open the paper who wrapped the gifts/ They're so surprised when they found a letter in the cap of the box. It's wrote there :

"It's a group work if you want. You must give it back to me one week before the exam. The day which all exercises collected.

Enjoy your gift!"

"Let me guess, exercises?" Flora smirked.

"Don't ever!" Tecna yelled as she open her gift.

The Winx open their 'gift' together, till they found something...

"WHAT?! ANOTHER ESSAY?!"


End file.
